


Better Living through Chemistry

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [274]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Dating, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, mismatched pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/24/19: "lover, double, out""Better living through chemistry" is an old advertising slogan from a chemical company I'd rather not name. I'm not using chemistry in its scientific sense. I mean it as in compatibility.





	Better Living through Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/24/19: "lover, double, out"
> 
> "Better living through chemistry" is an old advertising slogan from a chemical company I'd rather not name. I'm not using chemistry in its scientific sense. I mean it as in compatibility.

Stiles stood better chances of becoming starting pitcher for the Mets than becoming Lydia Martin’s lover.

He stopped caring immediately upon meeting the other half of the other couple on this double date.

Jackson introduced the beautiful guy as Derek… Hayes or something. Stiles’s brain had checked out at first sight.

While Lydia and Jackson laughed together like they were the ones dating, Stiles learned to speak eyebrow, which seemed Derek’s native language.

“Excuse me. I need the restroom,” Stiles announced.

“I need the restroom too,” Derek echoed.

Stiles discovered Derek’s last name as they hurried out a back exit.


End file.
